Something
Something es la décima cuarta canción del primer mixtape de Rap Monster.Esta canción contiene partes de una original: "Drake - Something". Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanización=Meomchwo geu gose jebal gakkai oji ma Ara na ireomyeon an doeneun geol neomu jal algo issneunde na But I fall for ya, so I call for ya Oh my girl, for ya na neoreul geotgo sipeo Neol cheoeumbuteo ani deo jeonbuteo Maeume dwossneunjido molla amuraedo sanggwaneopsjanha Oh neowa isseul ttae honja isseul ttae I bulpyeonhameul tteolchil suga eopseo But oh nareul ijge dwae jakku ijge dwae Gichimgwa sarangeun gamchul suga eopseo baby Thit could be something Thit could be something Thit could be something Thit could be Thit could be Thit could be something Thit could be something Thit could be something Maybe it't just nothing at all But thit could be something Thit could be something Thit could be Thit could be Thit could be something Thit could be something Thit could be something Maybe it't just nothing at all At all, at all At all, at all Maybe it't just nothing at all At all, at all At all, at all I guet it't what we make it Tick 'n tock, i jut keep on knockin' Plz don't stop, jut put me on top Niga gajin seulpeumui saekkkalkkaji gongyuhago sipeo Jinjja jinsimiya Namjachingu? nan sipjeom manjeome baekjeom Kikeugo moksori joheun jeongukgwon raeppeo Ttokttokhan meori, heok sorinaneun biyul Nawa danindan geon eodi jaranghal manhan il Dandy, sexy, whatever you ask me Boyeojulge baby, only you could test me Namdeurui saenggak, fuck it Nae nuneul bwa igeon uri dulmanui something Namjaneun namjadawoya haneun geos Kkaman pibu, yeah nae namjadaun meos Bomureun geu gachireul aneun iga gajyeoya dwae And baby, yet neoramyeon gajyeodo dwae And thit could be something Girl, girl I say I say I say thit could be something Thit it something |-| Hangul=멈춰 그 곳에 제발 가까이 오지 마 알아 나 이러면 안 되는 걸 너무 잘 알고 있는데 나 But i fall for ya so i call for ya Oh my girl, for ya 나 너를 걷고 싶어 널 처음부터 아니 더 전부터 마음에 뒀는지도 몰라 아무래도 상관없잖아 Oh 너와 있을 때 혼자 있을 때 이 불편함을 떨칠 수가 없어 But oh 나를 잊게 돼 자꾸 잊게 돼 기침과 사랑은 감출 수가 없어 baby This could be something This could be something This could be something This could be This could be This could be something This could be something This could be something Maybe it's just nothing at all But this could be something This could be something This could be This could be This could be something This could be something This could be something Maybe it's just nothing at all At all... at all At all... at all I guess it's what we make it Tick 'n tock, i juss keep on knockin Plz dont stop, juss put me on top 니가 가진 슬픔의 색깔까지 공유하고 싶어 진짜 진심이야 남자친구? 난 십점 만점에 백점 키크고 목소리 좋은 전국권 랩퍼 똑똑한 머리, 헉 소리나는 비율 나와 다닌단 건 어디 자랑할 만한 일 Uh dandy, sexy, whatever you ask me 보여줄게 baby only you could test me 남들의 생각, fuck it 내 눈을 봐 이건 우리 둘만의 something 남자는 남자다워야 하는 것 까만 피부, yeah 내 남자다운 멋 보물은 그 가치를 아는 이가 가져야 돼 And baby, yes 너라면 가져도 돼 And this could be Something |-| Español= Soundcloud Curiosidades * La canción fue liberada en Soundcloud antes de que la lista "RM" fuera creada, con las canciones del mixtape y demas solos del rapero. Categoría:Canciones